


60 hours

by RivaliCaos



Series: Tattoo AU [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angry Cat, Confident Kara, Confused Kara, F/F, F/M, Kara doesn't understand people fearing Cat, Lattes and Heat Vision, People don't understand Cat being nice, Puppy Kara, Tattooer Kara, Verbal Fight, Weird staring, Worried Cat, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivaliCaos/pseuds/RivaliCaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two and a half days saving the world, Kara comes back home and decides it would be nice to visit her girlfriend at work. It hasn't been a good two and half days to Cat' employees though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 hours

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the first part of the series to accomodate this work. Just because it was easier then going back to word and rearranging the line of thought.  
> I'm still un-betad. And I just discover how this could be corrected: Anyone around wants to give me a hand with the beta work?

White puff clouds felt like cotton against her skin, a large smile in her lips while she flew through National City's sky. She had just saved a ship full of tourists in Europe and put down a fire in the South America forest. And she was home in time for lunch.

The tattoo studio was in the hands of her co-owner, Trevor Williams, a good tattooer and excellent manager and as she hadn't a single assignment for the day and all the reports to DEO had been filled she decided to pay her gorgeous powerful girlfriend a visit.

To avoid having to travel to Metropolis or Middle East to get her girlfriend a coffee she decided to settle in getting the best coffee in National City, according to the older woman herself. So she landed in an alley at the side of said shop and in a blink changed to casual clothes, the uniform hidden beneath gray shirt, jacket and a comfortable jeans.

As her feet dragged her to the coffee shop she forced her memory back to their first time drinking coffee on the place, a few months ago. What had been Cat's request? Well, she could always ask the barista if he remembered Cat's orders.

At the mention of the older woman's name the man had grow white and almost dropped the coffee in his hands eyes wide as the one's of a deer caught in highlights. Ten full minutes making sure he hadn't got it wrong for the assistant and that that she wasn't mad or around the man finally was able to make the latte it was hot, extremely hot, and Kara wondered if it was ok.

Shrugging she walked in slow pace, even for humans, to CatCO Worldwide Media building just a few blocks away, smile wide at the feeling of the sun hitting her skin. Getting into Cat's floor had been a struggle.

First she couldn't get in the empty elevator because it was Cat's and no-one also was allowed inside. Which was ridiculous since the other two were extremely full. She could had walked to Cat's floor, but would raise to much suspicious, so she decided to wait in the lobby for the next elevator, security glancing at her every two seconds. When she hit Cat's floor number all the other passengers in the silver small box looked surprised to her, especially because she was humming. Happly.

One guy that had hit the same floor number was tenfold curious. He probably worked there and was the first time Kara had pasted the doors in the lobby so, new face.

“You're the new assistant?” He asked at least, half the way to the top. She smiled simple and shook her head.

“Just paying a visit to Cat.” She said looking amused at his shocked expression.

“Then why are you smiling?”

She blinked at the question and then frown at him, making him squeal and press against one of the elevator's wall. What a jerk. Of course she would be smiling for be going to see Cat, who wouldn't?

When finally the door opened in the last floor of the CatCO Worldwide Media Building there was only she, the jerk and a shivering mess of a man, for it's age probably an intern. The intern walked with shaking legs while the jerk was fast to find his desk and sat shrinking in himself trying to not be noticed.

At this rate Kara was starting to get confused. Something was off. And then she heard the yelling. Her feet dragging her to the room with glass walls opposite to the elevator. She didn't make to the glass walls before a girl hugging her tablet walked from the glass doors with tears in her eyes. Kara quirked an eyebrow at her while she passed her running away.

“Man, it's the third assistant this week. She is in a bad mood.” She heard from the other side of the room. The answer was forgotten when a sighing woman very familiar to her walked away from the second elevator. She walked into the office with glass walls Kara was about to eavesdrop when she saw an old friend sitting in another office with equal glass walls but remarkably smaller.

“James!” She called with a soft smile while entering his office, the dark skinned man looked up with curiosity that quickly dissolved in recognition and happiness.

“Kara! How long has it been?” He asked walking away from his desk to salute her with a warm tight bear-like hug. “What you're doing here? Little late to pay me a visit don't you think?”

“No no, I'm here for Cat.”

“Cat?” James frowned, clearly Clark had avoid the subject of Kara and Cat's relationship when he briefed the old friend in the younger woman's life. “I mean, I know you're part of that article on tattoos and all, but apart from that didn't knew you and Miss Grant have even met.”

“Actually I gave Cat her first tattoo. Kryptonian style.” The blonde said with a wink making the frown convert in complete shock. “Oh my god, you didn't knew. She didn't tell. Oh... That's... Weird.” She said gulping. While the subject of the tattoo had been quite a comfortable one to the two women Kara didn't knew it was a secret to the rest of the world. “Ah, well, what was that thing about?”

“You mean the girl running? Miss Grant is in a mood.” At this Kara quirked her eyebrow again and her head dropped to the side, pretty good impression of a confused puppy. “Third assistant this week. And is Wednesday.”

“So?” She was utterly confused. “Is she in a meeting or something?” As James looked over her shoulder he shook his head.

“She is talking with Lucy, but usually that doesn't take that long.” And as he said that, the brunette that passed by Kara to Cat's office walked away from the door with a tired look in her face. “See? Are you sure you want to go alone? And unannounced?”

Kara smiled and waved his worries away. As she walked to the office she could hear the collective breath the employees took. The brunette, Lucy, looked at her in confusion while standing by what looked like the assistant's desk.

“Who are you?” She asked and Kara forced her mind a bit trying to remember while the similarities were from. No luck. She shrugged past it and walked inside the office Lucy looking surprised and scared, even that Kara didn't knew why.

Cat was looking to the various televisions behind her desk, resting against said furniture she sighed. Kara took that time to breath every detail from Cat. The strong jawline, the piercing eyes, the blonde silk hair, the cream colored outfit and her slightly parted lips. When the blue eyes focused on the televisions she felt bad.

Supergirl's activities from the last three days flashing through the screens. The bear family she had saved from a fire in South Asia, the tsunami rescue she had spend twelve hours helping, the greek monsters she helped Wonder Woman near Australia. Was just then that Kara noted how much time had it been since she dropped by National City. Two and a half days. Almost 60 hours working around the globe so her cousin could enjoy his second honeymoon with Lois Lane.

Silently she walked to the desk and put the latte over it, her hands resting easily on the human's waist. She felt the uptight body relaxing against her hands and the front of her body.

“Hey, there Tiny Cat.” She whispered against the human's ear, lips nipping against her neck a second later.

“Don't call me that.” She heard the weak mumble and kissed the exposed neck. “Where have you been?”

“It looks like you got that answer.” Kara answered looking to the screens. “Have been busy saving the world you know.” The Kryptonian laughed lighthearted only to feel the body stiffen in her embrace. “Cat?”

Cat walked away from the alien's arms with an angry expression that made the later gulp. Something was immensely wrong.

“I know what you do Kara, no need to go rub it on my face.” As blue eyes darkened in confusion the older woman's words raised in volume. “Why don't you go save a dog or a school bus?! You don't need to came back if you want to spend so much time saving people!” Kara looked over her shoulder to make sure nobody was eavesdropping before turn back to her girlfriend.

“Cat, you need to calm down so we can talk” And that was a big mistake. The green eyes turned into a furious sea and Kara almost heard a growl or a snarl was hard to tell.

“Calm down?! Don' tell me to calm down Kara Zor-El Danvers!” Putting her hands into her jeans the alien tried to avoid the angry accusatory glance her girlfriend was giving her at all costs. It was to intimidating. “Get out! If you wish to go saving the world and leave here just go! I don't need you to pity on me and give me scraps of attention. I'm not your little human project to make you feel more connected to Earth, go do that burring yourself or drowning or whatever! I'm done with worrying about you!”

Tears were stinging in Kara's eyes at this point, a small amount of anger boiling in her stomach along with confusion and outrage. How could Cat think this about her? She loved her at first sight and had told so to Cat. Locking her jaw and taking a deep breath she forced her heels and was about to turn around and leave Cat to notice how stupid and childish she was being until the last phrase finally made sense in her mind. _She was worried._

Sighing in relief she walked and hugged Cat from behind again, using superstrength to hold her when she tried to leave her embrace.

“I love you.” She whispered against Cat's cheek hearing a surprised breathe. “And I will be more careful ok?” She asked before kiss her girlfriend's jawline and neck until Cat let a low moan escape. “And I'll call you when I'm away.”

“I don't care.” Cat mumbled weakly and Kara laughed against her blonde curls.

“You do. And that's one of the reasons I love you.” Then she turned Cat in her embrace only to have to arms put over her shoulders and a tired look. “I love you.” She repeated before take Cat's lips in a slow kiss that was cut short by the sound of furniture breaking a few feet away.

As the two separated surprised by the sound they found every single employee of the floor looking at the office with shocked expressions. Cat quickly turned her expression back to it's full bitchy-mode while Kara barely hold a laugh. When the employees turned back to their tasks Cat relaxed her expression to look at her girlfriend.

“You're staying?” She asked weakly and Kara nodded sternly before kissing her forehead.

“As long as I can. I couldn't bare staying to long away from you anyway.” She said with a smile and placing a kiss over Cat's shoulder. “Brought you a latte.” As the businesswoman took the cup a sad expression came to her face.

“It's cold.” She mumbled before feel the steel strong hand softly take the cup from her hand and watch her girlfriend look around the office before put her glasses down and use heat vision to warm the liquid again.

“There you go.”

“You would make an extraordinary assistant, Kara.”

“Nah, I prefer just being your girlfriend for now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really good at writing 'confrontations', as I don't do confrontations. Really hate those things.  
> If you think of any tag to this work or an ideia to future pieces on this AU, let me know.


End file.
